Blood Stained Roses
by arikashi1chan
Summary: Not really any Naruto people just OC'S. No coupling YET. Don't hurt me okies! I hope yuo enjoy and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Blood Stained Roses Chapter 1

**Blood Stained Roses Chapter 1**

This is a story that I made up and I couldn't put it in any category really so I had to use some Naruto people and yes I _**know **_they are all out of character but please don't hurt me. This story just kind of came to me. I really hope you like it.

It was a sunny day but for some, it soon wouldn't be. There was a medium group of people sitting in a circle of trees. The twin boys were sitting next to each other acting nooby as usual. They were Itachi and Osi. There were other people as well and then there was me and my twin, Hina, my name is Hana. We were sitting on the same tree branch watching everyone waiting to get instructions of what to do next. We all were assassins. Assassins of the mist, as some would say. They were also waiting for the leader to get there. He was late and I was irritated but I wasn't the only one. I could tell Hina was but of course I could, she's my twin after all.

"When is he going to get here? I have stuff I have to do." Hina said irritated.

"He'll be here just hold on ok, just a few more minutes and if he's not here then you can go." I answered back. "Fine" Was all she said back to me.

I turned my head and looked at Yoh, he was lying under a tree asleep. This mad me bad so the next thing he knew was that his balls had just got kicked. Then I turned and looked at a group of guys and walked up to them.

"Yeah they were the hugest boobs ever!" Itachi said.

That's when I got pissed and slapped them all, I went and sat down on the tree brand next to Hina and crossed my arms.

It was around 10 minutes later when he finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late; I was busy, so let's go." Dwing, the leader, said.

With that they left and wiped out the whole entire Star Clan. A few of them were back at the opening of trees and were just hanging out.

"Hana, come here for a second." Dwing said motioning me over to him where he was all alone. "Yeah Dwing?" I said, "You did nice out there, you know, fighting." He said to me. "Thanks, I guess, I've been training a lot and-" I was cut off by him, because he kissed my cheek. "What the hell?!" I said "Hina was right!" "Yeah I guess she was." He said and laughed. I just walked off and sat under a tree. Hina came up to me so I told her what did then Dwing came up and apologized.

Hina and I decided to go home for the day because we were getting bored there. It was getting late so I changed into my pj's and climbed it bed. Tomorrow would just be the same boring, day as usual.

**The Next Day:**

I was sitting under a tree when Twisted walked up to me. His name isn't really Twisted, but he wants everyone to call him that.

"I heard you and some other people wiped out the Star Clan, is this true?" He asked standing in front of me.

"Yes it is true." I replied setting my notebook down that I was just drawing in.

"Well I wanna see you fight, so fight me." He replied. "Um ok I guess we can fight." I answered standing up. I did some hand signs to make his heart freeze. He did some and hand signs; I read them. He undid my spell. The next thing I knew I was being eaten from the inside out. I looked at him. "Curse of The Dead jutsu, it makes the person alive and the dead one is in the gates of Hell and can't come out until the caster says so. You just act though because people put you down.." He said I covered my ears with my hands "Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be me your moron!" I yelled. "I don't but I can control my temper that's and you can't that's why everyone is putting you down, because they know what you're like." He said as he spit some blood onto the ground and the pain stopped. It wasn't really a fight now just an argument. "It's not that! I've been put down from the start even from my so called friends! They don't what its like and I keep telling myself that I'll show them who I really am! I'll show them I can be strong and-" He cut me off "You're just acting it, you'll never be strong you're to weak just give up. If you really want to show them who you really are then go ahead and do it!" He yelled back as he walked away out of the woods.

_He's right. I'll never be strong at this rate. I'm the worst assassin ever. I'm a fool for ever thinking that I could ever be strong even though I've killed a lot of people it's just all an act until I can really find out who I am._ I mumbled to myself. I picked up my notebook and walked home.

**At Home:**

I plopped down on my bed and stared at the wall. _I'm a failure_. I thought, that's when I took out my notebook and began to write.

I've realized that instead of trying to fake who I am I need to create it.

Instead of trying to be something I'm not, I'll be everything I am.

I'll show everyone who I really am instead building up the wall, which always gets torn down. This time, I'll build a bridge and walk the road less traveled by just so I can create who I want to be. Even if it cost a lifetime, I'm willing to take that chance. 

I stopped writing and turned over to look at the ceiling. I looked at the clock; I spent 4 hours thinking of that one little poem. I sighed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:** I woke up feeling better that morning after writing that poem. I guess things would get better after all. I decided to head out to a clearing in the woods and train all day, and that's what I did. I trained like there was no tomorrow. By around noon Twisted walked up to me.  
"Your sis let me read your poem." He said. I stopped and said "I wouldn't really call it a poem, more of a crack one though." He thought for a minute and said, "It has a good concept." "I guess" I replied. With that he walked away.

About an hour later I was in the village when I saw Lee by himself on a rooftop, (Authors note: Lee is not as in Rock Lee. This guy has black hair with red tips is kind of emo.) He wasn't acting like normal so I decided to figure out what was wrong. "Lee what's wrong?" I asked no answer only his silent cries. I hugged him as he just sat there. Not even a hug back. "Tell me what's wrong." I said but he just stayed silent. It was silent for about another minute. "Lee just tell me what's wrong." Silence. Dead silence. He just got up and walked away. I grabbed him by his ear. "Tell me what's wrong." I said. He just took his sword out & held it to his ear. "You're not stupid enough to do that." I said to him, He sliced it off. "Ok maybe you are." I said, "I've been through hell this past days so leave me alone." He said as he turned and walked away. "I'll leave you alone when you tell me what's wrong. He just pulled my skirt down. I was used to this. I pulled it back up and asked him what was wrong again. "Just go away." He said. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." I replied. With that he disappeared. I really didn't like the fact that he could that right about now. I sighed and hoped off the rooftop. I was walking around town just being bored. I leaned up against a wall of an old shop near the exit of the village. I live in Village Hidden in The Mist and very few people live there.

I was just leaning there when I felt something touch my butt. "Wow Hana you have a nice ass." A guy said. I turned around and bitch slapped him. It ended up being Maru, a well known pervert. "Leave me alone." I said as I spin kicked him into a wall. He just walked away being perverted to other girls. I sighed and leaned back up against the wall thinking of how many problems this town has. My what was brown hair turned to black as I thought. (Authors note: Hina's and Hana's hair can change color, like Tonks off of Harry Potter.) I walked into the woods just outside the village picking an apple of a tree on the way and began nibbling on it. I looked at the sky, _someday I'll be strong. You'll all see, just watch, I __promise__ I will, then what will you think of me then?_ I thought to myself as I continued walking.


	2. UnSeen

Yes, another chapter of Blood Stained Roses, I hope this chapter makes more sense and is better than the first

_Yes, another chapter of Blood Stained Roses, I hope this chapter makes more sense and is better than the first. Anyways enjoy._ _Oh and I don't own the songs but they're cool._ _ Think Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep as kind of the theme song for this anime._ 

My hair today was blonde, it was usually that color. I was sitting under a tree ion the training grounds where mostly all the people my age where. Hina and Rina (_authors note: Rina is Hina's and Hana's younger sister) _where out doing some errands and would be right back once they were done. I was extremely tired because I spent half the night thinking. I was drawing in my notebook when Lee came over to me. It has been about 3 days since he had acted all strange but today I guess he wasn't _that_ strange anymore.

"What cha doing?" He asked casually, as he sat down next to me. "Oh nothing just drawing." I answered but was interrupted by having a huge yawn. "Oh sorry I spent half the night last night thinking." I told him as I closed my notebook and set it aside. "Oh well just shh and fall asleep." He said, and that's exactly what I did I fell right over on my side, which he caught me of course, and fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up and Lee wasn't there anymore and the training grounds weren't as packed.

I was getting bored so I took out my iPod and started listening to 'Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep.' Lee came back over and took a headphone out of one of my ears and put it in his. I yawned, still a bit sleepy, but I was awake, kind of. We didn't say a word only the music and the silence around us. We were to far from the others to hear them. That's when he hugged me, took off guard I hugged him back though. It was a random hug though. He yawned and laid his head on my shoulder, he closed eyes. He was probably sleepy too.

Today was a nice day; the sun was shining, hardly any missions and hanging out with your friends. He woke up form his short cat nap and walked off. It's hard trying to hang out with friends who don't hang out with each other. I just wanted Rina and Hina to get back so I could go home, because they were the ones with the house keys. I turned the song on my iPod to "Blue and Yellow' by The Used. Random people came up to me and talked to me for about an hour. I was extremely bored so I decided to just sit there and listen to music until Rina and Hina came back. It surely was taking them forever. Randomly Roxy came over to me and we started getting into a fight about whose boobs where bigger when the guys finally broke it up, but it was pretty funny I have to admit.

For about the third time that day Lee sat beside me again. We were just sitting there watching everyone talk, fight, and do other random things. It's weird how so many different people could live in one tiny village. "I need a hug." I said just staring out into space, that's when Maru tried to hug me but Lee kicked him away and he hugged me instead. We say there again just watching the people being well young adults. "I'm bored." He said, "I am too" I replied back. It was really hard trying to find things to do in this village, basically you either, run a shop, train, go on a mission, work, or just sit there and do nothing. Sit there and do nothing was my choice and obviously all the other guys' choice too. Everybody started leaving and Hina and Rina came back so I went home. I sat in my room thinking. I did that a lot these days. I wanted to go on a mission but with the peace treaty with the Village Hidden in The Leave there hardly were any. I sighed, I was major bored and all I could do was write, read, draw, or listen to music. I did all those things and I was still bored. With Dwing out on a mission there were no instructions from him to do anything and he said he was going to be back Saturday which it was only Thursday. That's when I heard something hit my window. I opened the window and lee was there. "Hey, want to go to school?" He asked. "School? Today? Didn't we graduate?" I replied. "Yeah but they could use some help with the little kids." He replied back. "Okay I'll come just hang on a minute." I said, I told Rina and Hina where I was going and met Lee at my front door. When we got there it was tough but we ended up having a lot of fun. Around an hour later the teachers said we could just paint in the art room since they had everything under control then. We reached the art room and people where already there so we went outside; I sat on a rock while Lee did some pull ups on a nearby tree. It was getting around noon so he slid his cloak and shirt off. I wonder why he even wears that thing anyways. Just by the heat from today I could tell that summer was just around the corner. I sighed, I hated the summer heat, of course I loved summer but I hated the heat. I could never really say what kind of weather I like because I don't like being to hot or to cold. That's when Dolly came out, she was a tall brunette. "Oh hey guys!" She said I really didn't like her for some reason. "I'm going to go play football so I guess I'll see you guys later." She said and kissed Lee's cheek. He didn't do anything, he's just that type of guy I guess, doesn't really care. Oh and Of course they weren't dating she's just you know one of those girls. When she left I mumbled to myself; "Play football my ass." I took my iPod out and starting listening to it as Lee sat down beside me. About half an hour later we had to leave, so we said out goodbyes and left.

When I got home I just laid on my bed and recapped over the day like I usually did every night. I was probably going to stay up late to night thinking again, I sighed. Why did I have to be such a deep thinker? I probably got it from my mom. Rina, Hina and me didn't really know our parents; once Rina was born they just kind of left us, on our own. Hina and I had to act strong for Rina though so she wouldn't cry especially since just a few months ago she had her son taken away by our uncle so he could under go some intense training for an entire year. I felt bad for her, I really did sure she got under my skin sometimes but hey, she's my sister. I fell asleep around midnight that day.

**The Next Day**:

Once again all the young adults like me were in the usual area. It's funny how we always meet up here even though we don't even like some of the other people. I was sitting on a rock watching everyone while talking to Hina. I saw Lee and Dolly over by a tree and they were being all romantic. I didn't know why though, she was taken by some one already, I think. She's not even his type and why am I saying this? Am I _jealous?_ No, I couldn't be jealous of somebody like _her._ I was so tangled up in my thoughts I forgot about Hina, "Are you even listening to me?" She asked. "Sorry." I mumbled and just laid back on the rock. I glanced at everyone; it was like a party, people passed out and some drunk. I sighed; I wanted to go hunting, for _blood_. Yes as matter of fact I am a vampire and not only that but I'm also a neko.

A few minutes later Hina left and Kyo walked up to me. "Hana you seem different." "How is that?" I asked, "Well you never open up to anyone or left anyone near you, you always push them away." He answered, "That's not true, I let people near me and I only open up to two people." I snapped back. That's when he kissed me, surprised I punched him in the gut and a little blood came into my mouth from his. "Blood..." I said, "Yeah, what's the problem?" He asked, "I'm a vampire." I answered, "Oh so I can't kiss you if I have blood in my mouth." He asked teasingly. "If you want me to get the urge to suck your blood." I answered. "So what?" He said as he made a small cut on his wrist and showed it to me. I shoved him to a tree and turned around. "Well that was no fun." He said as he licked his wrist. "Hmph." Was all I said as I walked away with crossed arms. He messed with his tie and said "Well let's party." "Party?" I asked. He took me into the woods and chained my hands together and slammed me into the ground. "Well let's begin." He said "Begin? Begin what?" I asked hesitating. He bit his tongue and kissed me forcefully. Damn him, he knew I would punch him so that's why he chained my hands together. I knew what was probably going to happen and I wouldn't allow it. I kneed him in the thigh. He dodged it and snapped my leg. "No resisting." Damn him, I was furious, I'm learning to control my anger and it's going well then this happens. "Damn you." I said. "I'm sorry." He put his tie back on and let me go. That's when I blew up on him, "What the hell were you thinking?!" I half yelled half asked. "I don't know, just go!" Was all that he said. "What do you mean you don't know!?" I yelled. "Just leave me alone!" He said and disappeared into the woods. "Damn you" I mumbled to myself.

Later that day I was walking around town when I walked by a door and I heard strange noises. Like the curios girl I am I opened the door. I probably shouldn't have and what I saw was horrible, Lee and Dolly were actually doing _it_. I slammed the door shut and ran into the opening where surprisingly a lot of people where. I sat far away from everyone under a tree and hugged my knees. I felt broken and depressed; at that moment I knew I liked Lee. I jumped up and sat on the tree branch above me. That's when Gaara appeared in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Go away." Was all that I said and that's just what he did. I sat there looking at the sky. _If he wants some other girl, then that's fine. I'll find somebody else that I deserve who actually likes me._ I sighed, I was really depressed but I knew I would get over it some time this week. I started to write in my notebook that I take with me everywhere and lucky me that I do. I sat there for around and hour when I finally went home and fell asleep; listening to my iPod to sooth me.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up feeling a lot better. Especially since I fell asleep listening to 'Anything But Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne and woke up to it too. I sighed and smiled. _If he didn't want me that's fine, I'll move on, I can't waste a lifetime waiting for some one that won't ever come_.

That's when Hina walked in. "Hi Hana! Good morning, break feast is ready; Rina went out on a mission with her team today though." She said brightly and smiling, our hair was brown today; even though we're twins there are some things to tell us apart. Like our birth marks, I have a dripping star under my left eye, a star on the lower right side of my back that's red and a black skull and cross bones on my stomach, Hina has a blue skull and cross bones on her right leg and on her stomach. There's also the fact that she has green eyes and I have blue, hers are crystal like and mine are like the sky. "Alright, I'll be right down." I said and changed into some normal clothes.

Later on I was sitting under a tree as I usually did. I was just sitting there thinking when Ryuka walked up to me. "Hey" He said, "Hi" I replied. Yeah we have such a verbal vocabulary. Ryuka has been my friend for a while he may have looked grown but he had the personality of a child, that's what I liked about him. "Hana?" He said sitting down beside me. "Yeah?" I asked, that's when he kissed me. We pulled apart both blushing a little as he stumbled backwards (authors note: Yes you can stumble while sitting down) "Hana?" He asked again, "Yeah?" Was all I could force out of my throat. "Will you go out with me?" He asked, I was silent for a few minutes when he said, "No just forget it no one would want to go out with me." I thought about for a second, even though we met a few days ago it felt as if we had been best friends for a while, "I would." I said. He looked at me amazed. He hugged me and buried his face into my stomach "Finally some one actually loves me." He said I smiled a little knowing that he was happy. "Ow it hurts." He said, "What hurts?" I asked. "My whole body." He answered, "Oh why?" "I don't know" He said he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back and it must have taken him by surprise because he pulled away and said "Great now I'm horny." I giggled, "Don't be afraid, I've been around a lot of horny people." We spent the rest of the afternoon together. It was around 7pm when he said "You know, I like the bitchy you better." "Huh? You like my bitchy side?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied, "So does that mean you don't want to go out?" I asked. "I don't know, I'm having mixed emotions right now." He said, "Oh okay" "There's this girl that I like that I see all over the town and then I like you, so I don't know who to choose." He said, 'Oh well what's the girls name?" I asked "Angel" He replied. "Oh don't know her." I replied back. "Well I guess I'll see you around." I said as I waved and walked away. _He wants bitchy I'll show him bitchy. _ I thought I walked to the training grounds, it wasn't as crowded as yesterday but it was still full. Man do I live in the strangest world.

I sat down next to Hina and told her what happened. "How that's just messed up." She said "I know! Why me?" I said to her in that oh so voice we always laughed at. We sat there talking for a few hours just minding our own business. I thought about how creepy and strange this town is compared to others. So badly I wanted to go on a mission, but I would have to wait since there were no freaking wars. I sighed and looked at the sky. I know that one day I'll find that special guy just for like how Hina and this other guy went out for ramen and ended up going out. Hina was great respected her body, a great fighter, an assassin just like our mom, took care of me and Rina. As the oldest, by two minutes, I should be watching over her more. For now I'll work on it but I don't have forever, I have training I have to get to.

_**The End of chapter two. It's choppy and sloppy. Hey that rhymed, well stay tuned for the next chapter it'll be better I promise. Anyways this story could use some reviews you know? I don't own any songs and all the original characters aren't associated with the anime Naruto and in no way does this story have anything to do with the real series, this is just a fan fiction of course and I do not own Naruto, because if I did Sakura would of kicked Sasuke's ass.**_


End file.
